


楼梯间

by Auskee



Series: MagnaiTheOlderPWP [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auskee/pseuds/Auskee
Summary: 光之战士请草原上的各个部落来家里参加庆功会。歹都库勒发现了一个有趣的楼梯间，于是……





	楼梯间

**Author's Note:**

> 纯肉。前情提要：玛格奈已经在楼梯间后面塞着（）挑逗，放置了一小时。

玛格奈双手被绑着在楼梯间里内心充满了屈辱与愤怒，以及一点点异样的他不愿意承认的心痒难耐。  
“玛格奈在哪儿？”那个野蛮女人尖锐的声音响了起来。玛格奈侧头就能看见纱都对着其日娜说话的样子。纱都正面对着玛格奈所在的楼梯间，目光穿过墙壁仿佛能看见他似的。  
“别担心，外面看不见里面。”歹都库勒在玛格奈耳边用气声说道，“只有我们能看见外面。”  
“可恶——”  
“嘘——虽然外面看不见我们，但能听见我们的声音。长兄要好好忍耐啊。”说着歹都库勒伸出舌头舔了舔玛格奈的耳朵。玛格奈打了个激灵，他的身体已经被反复挑逗，一点点刺激都让他难以忍耐。他咬着牙不敢发出声音，担心一松口呻吟就会从自己的唇间漏出。  
歹都库勒的手继续动了起来，覆在玛格奈的敏感处换着角度抚摸。他对玛格奈的身体已经十分熟悉，清楚地明白哪里能让他获得快感。他有意无意用手臂上的龙鳞蹭过玛格奈舒服的地方，每当这时怀中玛格奈的身体就会微微地颤抖，尾巴明显地伸直了。  
“越来越硬了呢，长兄大人。”他继续用气声在玛格奈耳边说道。  
快感爬上脊背快要冲破顶点，然而外面晚会吵闹的人声让玛格奈无法集中。“……玛格奈……哪里……歹都库勒……恶心……”纱都的声音断断续续地传到他的耳中，他听到他们在谈论自己和歹都库勒。被发现了？他们在说什么？他们看到了吗？“唔……”玛格奈难耐地蜷缩起身体，这些想法让他焦虑，又仿佛有种异样的刺激，交替着在他身体里涌动。  
歹都库勒突然用力抓紧了他的分身，让他的注意力一下子集中到了下半身。“不……”玛格奈咬着牙不敢出声。看到玛格奈的注意力回来了，歹都库勒松开玛格奈的分身，在他的乳首来回搓揉。“长兄大人的胸部很敏感呢。以前长兄大人不是喜欢穿露胸的衣服吗？最近怎么穿起皮袄了。”歹都库勒的手指捏了一下乳头，让玛格奈的身体弓了起来。“啊，我知道了。因为现在长兄大人的乳头整天都是勃起的吧，让其他人看见了可不好吧？毕竟长兄大人每天都想要我的好东西吧？我站在长兄大人身边可是每天每天都硬着啊，随时都能把长兄大人操得浪叫起来。”  
他没有任何预警地一口气把玛格奈后穴的魔珠拉出。玛格奈明显无法抑制地张开了口，但是却忍着没有发出声音，他的马眼漏出了一股液体下身抖了起来。他的脑子被一股一股的快感冲击得无法保持理智，但是眼前来回走动的人群又把他拉回现实。歹都库勒立刻将手指伸进玛格奈的后穴来回搅动。玛格奈身体忍不住随着歹都库勒摇动起来，即使不想承认，他的身体还是想要更多的快感想要高潮。  
歹都库勒明明知道他的g点，却总是有意回避挑逗，时不时用指甲掐一下玛格奈的乳头。这让玛格奈难以忍耐。“啊……啊……”小声的呻吟流了出来。“歹都库勒……！”  
“长兄大人？怎么了吗？”歹都库勒总喜欢看着玛格奈恨恨地叫他名字央求他的样子。“长兄大人，你知道的。”是的，从第一天起，歹都库勒就这样训练他了。 如果不说出来，就不会获得想要的东西。  
“歹都库勒……给我，让我去。”  
“给你？”  
“唔……”玛格奈只好压低声地说道，“给我肉棒，快点，把我操射出来……”  
玛格奈平时即使这么说，也有点趾高气昂地味道，而今天压低声音，却像是央求。歹都库勒的分身早就硬得不行，听到玛格奈这么说，险些射了出来。他翻身将玛格奈压在身下，直刺入了玛格奈的后面。  
“啊……啊…… ”玛格奈止不住地喘息着，腰上下不停地动着。看不到外面的场景让他暂时地忘记了外面的人们，意识模糊，快感充斥着大脑让他无法思考。  
“啊——那不是玛格奈大人吗？”其日娜温柔的声音在他头顶响起，一下子让他恐慌了起来，然而被压在床上的他无法回头，仿佛草原上人们的眼睛都穿过他的背脊，他们在做的一切都暴露在所有人的面前。  
“不……”  
但是歹都库勒不给他说话的机会，他用手捂住玛格奈的嘴，一直在撞击玛格奈最舒服的地方，一下一下将他的意识推向高潮，他的脑海中一片空白无法思考，高潮在其日娜声音落下的时候来临，他咬着歹都库勒的手，射了出来。

“啊……并不是呢。纱都大人，来尝尝我们的烤肉吧。”其日娜这样说道。


End file.
